<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DEATH! by DragonMoon333 (Unicornshauna)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480063">DEATH!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/DragonMoon333'>DragonMoon333 (Unicornshauna)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood Sharing, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Feeding, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Human Rey (Star Wars), Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Soulmates, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Unrequited Love, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Rey (Star Wars), Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/DragonMoon333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first saw her, his heart beat for the first time in hundreds of years, too vast to count... But seeing him for real in person made her cry harder.</p><p>Kylo Ren is a vampire hell bent on solidifying his souls bond with Rey ... and Rey well she's a little less enthusiastic about the whole thing than him you might say</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DEATH!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*FAIR WARNING*First posted work*NOT EDITED YET* like SERIOUSLY at all!<br/>Painfully Obviously NOT beta read! Heck i barely read it myself! Cooked up in less than an hour and the story is definitely undercooked! Yet hopefully in a cookie dough ... or brownie reminiscent kinda way</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                       </p><p>Death, she begged for through the Bonding ceremony, accepting none of the comfort... or the pleasure he offered. Death, she chanted little gasps through her lips, as they shared the chalice of their bloods wine. His hand holding her neck in a steadying grip, pushing the brim to her mouth. Their lips brushing eachother on the golden jewel encrusted cup.</p><p>Death she murmured when he kissed her passionately after the silk ribbon had been tied around their wrists. Death she cried as he made her his and she screamed in pleasured pain... As her body molded to his when his teeth sank into the soft, sweet place where shoulder and throat meet.</p><p>Death! she shrieked a final time before drifting off into a restless sleep dropping into his arms in the middle of the bonding hall. Dress, veil, cape, train an all making a valiant attempt to weigh her down. Though she still felt as light as a feathers kiss,</p><p>Muttering Death, Death! Mumbling a call for freedom as it finally came to envelop her in its adoring, burning arms. Engulfant it swallowed her whole and licked up the remnants of her soul... The last of her and spit back out the truest, The purest part. With his souls core latched, burrowed, nestled into hers.</p><p>Death!</p><p>She awoke with a gasp after the Bonding was complete. She was here but her soul had been laid to rest as much as it could be any ways. Only the slightest drop left in her as she'd hung on so tightly to it. Trying to follow it to the afterlife, But it wasn't meant to be...</p><p>She was to be his mate! It had been foreseen and he had no doubt... though he did have worry as she called out for her lover of choice throughout the change sweating ice and shrieking Death!</p><p>Death, until she finally broke and what was left of his soul was drawn out snapping into place beside hers. There just wasn't enough room for both of their full souls to connect in their bodies, so the lot of it had to be stripped away, distilled down to its purest form where their Bond resided. As it always had since they were both made.</p><p>The gods could trick mortals into stupid games moving them along the board of life. Making soulmates miss eachother and end in tragedies of old... repeating over and over never to become one. Thankfully Death, as his very soul, his deepest love called out for. Death, their master was merciful and granted soulmates to be together in death and the life after it.</p><p>His love might be dead but his love for Her was now cast in steel, etched in stone. No matter what she did now, Nothing could separate them not in the second death Nothing! Nothing, baring the blessing of their parting from Death himself, would FORCE them apart!</p><p>He felt assured after all the time his Heart had been chanting begging for death, after being brought before him. Even his swift and final death of those that had treated her so roughly, when dragging her before him hadn't made even a dent in her utter sorrow! Even after his subjects had begged and pleaded that she was so hard to find, such a fierce fighter, dirty and slippery. He gave no pity, none would know his mercy but Her!</p><p>The one thing she begged her other half for, was the one thing the only thing he couldn't give her. He offered her the whole world, anything and everything... even his own pain and yet. She knew how to hurt him far worse than anything physical... down to the very first and last adam of him.</p><p>As her soul struggled and cried to be rid of him. For death! For freedom he couldn't give with out him tagging along. And she wouldn't even accept that! Nothing but true freedom from him would suffice. Yet he was certain once the Bonding was complete she would be as whole and contented as he felt, as he was! With complete thanks to Her!</p><p>After hearing her, seeing her in the mirror ball, In his dreams and In his minds eye. Every moment waking and otherwise, Beautiful, wonderful and something beyond.</p><p>When he met her in person, ...his heart beat for the first time in hundreds of years too vast to count, But seeing him for real in person made her cry harder. Made her hurt herself struggling to get away, and after the Bonding when His reason for existence opened her lovely lavender eyes, ...</p><p>She hissed at the light beating at her newly sensitive eyes. He rushed around blowing out every candle running back over to hug and clutch her close, cradling her head and His whole world in his hands. This once fragile thing made strong...Their bond!</p><p>He saw her lips moving and even with his otherworldly hearing even He couldn't decipher what she had said, Through her unneeded but beloved breaths pushed passed clenched teeth and grinding jaws.</p><p>What my love he cooed to her with all the affection he could push into his deep raspy voice. He held his breath unneeded as well, but left for her in Hope's that she'd love and treasure his as much as he did hers!</p><p>Yes my love please anything he murmured... was she going to finally utter his name!? Death, She breathed and the unthinkable happened! One yes his once, black heart broke all over again and two even more unbelievable!</p><p>*He* answered DEATH HIMSELF! As if summoned from the end of the universe!</p><p>What... what is it my darling child I've never heard such crys for me before! Never in torture nor battle nor anything or anyone or any people as a whole have pleaded and called to me such as yourself has! You must be very strong indeed Love Death whispered with a lascivious smirk.</p><p>... And He stiffened, not just in shock or fear or the like but in Jealousy and Possessiveness! Sure she was the most amazing creature to have ever Graced this earth ... hell this existence, and sure Death was his master. Granted him life and this Precious Bond with His beloved but... She was His!</p><p>You will be quite boy Death hissed and keep your silly childish thoughts to yourself! Mind your tongue while you're at it ...lest you and this cherub miss out on the chance to truly bond, She might choose you yet! He mocked patronizingly.</p><p>Death turned back to My Love and as she pulled the silken covers down from her angelic face where she had been hiding in My bed in Our bed! From our my master she peaked out and peculiarly...! DEATH Stooped ... for a whole minute Death stopped! More than *IT* ever had.He never took a break or a day off. Not even a breath! But Death Himself stopped for a whole 60 seconds!!!</p><p>And what he gasped next in shock would rock my whole world, Violet he choked out, Death My violet love breathed out, Before passing out with a serene smile playing upon her lips. The first I had seen...And It utterly ripped my heart out and sent it through a rusty grater and then a fire pit to.The pits of hell not even as deep as my pain, my sorrow.</p><p>My Violet Love, My Soul, My BondMate, My Rey! ...Knew my master Death ...I'd say He was Her master as well but as I gazed upon Him taking in the sight of My beloved. Passed out upon Our still unchristened marriage bed. My heart completely stopped... for the first time since learning of my beloved....</p><p>...It would seem She was His!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>